


Fights

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge
Summary: Inspired by Craig and Tyler fighting in Humble Beginnings by Caora





	Fights

It was always something stupid with these two, whenever they did fight which wasn’t often. But Evan was there to break it up, he always was. Until one day they were just relaxing at home and Tyler burst into the heist room, a dangerous fire in his eyes that puzzled Evan as he knew it was directed at him. “You motherfucker!” he grabs Evan’s jacket and pins him against the wall, the smaller man only looking slightly alarmed before pulling a poker face again.

Brian rises from his seat, but no one would dare interfere with any of Tyler’s fights much less when they were with Evan. “What the hell, Tyler?” Brian snaps, grateful that Tyler doesn’t turn to face him when he speaks. “This asshole fucking lied to me about keeping Mini close to him!” And Evan’s eyes light up in sudden understanding as they sweep around the room, resting on Craig who lingers by the door with a slightly pissed glare set on the back of Tyler’s head.

Brown eyes snap back to Tyler’s deep blue ones when he hears the man speaking again. “You said he’d be safe, you damn liar!” And Evan almost rolls his eyes at Tyler. “Craig can take care of himself, he doesn’t need a babysitter Tyler,” he points out, which only serves to piss him off more. “Yes he fucking does!” But Tyler has a bad habit of saying things before thinking of the consequences and this would be one of those times, as Craig very quietly calls out,“What…?” In a very hurt tone that Tyler flinched at.

He was quick to drop Evan and whip around to face Craig,“That’s not what I meant!” He replies, Craig getting defensive immediately. “Clearly you think I can’t take care of myself if if need a fucking babysitter!” And Tyler takes a step toward him. Only Evan knows Tyler enough to feel the heartache tearing through him, the last thing he ever wanted was to hurt Craig as was now evident in his eyes.

  
But the only thing stronger than his hurt at Tyler’s disbelief is his anger at the idea that he can’t take care of himself, which he is more than willing to point out. “I didn’t mean that,” Tyler replies, his voice quiet as though Craig’s anger has sapped all the fight out of him. “Then what the fuck does it mean, Tyler?” Craig snaps, and with his words so does Tyler. “It fucking means I love you!” And the entire room falls deathly silent.

Craig just stares at Tyler, jaw agape as he processes what Tyler has just confessed to him. Evan glances at Brock, who seems just as surprised as he himself is which leads him to assume they both knew. Not that Tyler was very subtle about it, he wasn’t. “I…” Craig gasps out in reply, caught between not knowing what to say and not knowing how to say it. Evan sees in his eyes that Tyler feels too exposed by his emotions, starts to get hurt when Craig says nothing back and he rushes out just in time to miss Craig blurting out,“I love you too!”


End file.
